My own mirror universe timeline
My own hypothetical timeline of the mirror universe by Robert Treat: c. 2600 B. C. E. - Vulcans first begin the practice of the ritual suppression of emotions under the matriarch T'Plana-Hath. In another universe Surak will revive this practice almost three thousand years later, but he dies as an infant here. A few Vulcans, though, will continue this practice anyway. 1193-1184 B. C. E. - Trojan War. At the end of this conflict Achilles kills King Priam while the old man is on his knees begging for the release of his son's body. 1100 B. C. E. - Athens fails to escape the Dorian invasions, thus Mycenean history is not handed down via epic poems. Greek civilization is modeled on Sparta, not Athens. Centuries later, Rome will become an empire directly after overthrowing Etruscan rule instead of going through a few centuries as a republic The Vulcans might have had warp drive at least a hundred years prior to the 9th century BCE, when the P'Jem monastery was built on a planet presumably several light years from Vulcan, however this trip could theoretically have been made using only impulse drives, possibly in sleeper ships. c. 200 C. E. - Vulcans rule a vast interstellar empire that includes what are now known as the Romulan and Debrune star systems. This empire is torn apart by a hundred-year civil war. Vulcan will pull itself up from the war's ashes over the next two millenia and resume their conquest of the stars. 8th-9th centuries C. E. - The Vikings invade England, but there's no Alfred the Great to resist them, and no Canute to civilize their rule. The Normans bring stability, but there's no Magna Carta in the 13th century. 983-1002 - The Roman and Byzantine empires are re-united under Otto III, son of Otto II and the Byzantine empress Theophano. After the Turks conquer Constantinople the Hapsburg family makes Spain the Empire's new center of government. In the 13th century, the many clans of Andor were united under the iron rule of Krotus. It was in his name that the Andorians spread out from their home to found a dozen colony worlds, as well as conquer the more primitive inhabitants of Menk II by 2097. Andor and its Andorian Star Empire were ruled by a royal family allegedly descendant from Krotus. 16th century - Spain continues to occupy the Netherlands after its annexation of Portugal, and conquers Brazil as well as the rest of South America. 17th century - Spain transitions to Bourbon rule without the war of Spanish succession. Spain and France merged into a single kingdom, which becomes the Empire's new center of government. British supplant Portuguese and Dutch colonists in India and southern Africa. The Napoleonic Wars 1797-1871 - Napoléon Bonaparte seizes power in France-Spain. Over the next several years he consolidates his power in Western Europe and is constantly at war with the rest of Europe. It is at this time that the British battle France-Spain for control of North America. France-Spain is forced to cede Louisiana and Florida, but Bonaparte dynasty continues through his nephew. 1871-1881 - Bonaparte Dynasty collapses with France's defeat in the Franco-Prussian war. Britain takes advantage of resulting power vaccuum to conquer France and its territories in Spain, Norway, and the Americas. The Germans annex Italy and Sweden. Britain and Germany participate in the dividing up of Africa (there was no Liberia). Germany gets East Africa from Tanganyika south to South Africa and all of Central Africa south of the Congo. Britain gets North Africa and the entire west coast and east until Central Africa and south to Kenya. Realizing they cannot defeat the European powers by themselves, the Chinese and Japanese empires put aside their differences to form the Asian Alliance. World War I 1912-1919 - A series of wars in the Balkans escalates into a full-scale war between the British and German empires. American colonists are the big winners, as they not only declare independence from Britain but also take advantage of the losses both sides suffer to conquer much of Europe and most British territories except South Africa and Australia which both become completely independent. Russia lost a good deal of its territory and was a shell of its former self. Half of Siberia is annexed by the American Empire though it didn't have the troops to send to Siberia and neither did Russia so the border didn't change there. The Ottoman Empire still collapsed. Turkey and the Arabian Peninsula go to the American Empire, as does much of the Middle East. The Persian Empire, which reformed after the war gets Iraq and Kuwait. The American Empire wasn't able to send many reinforcements to Africa but most people there were already assimilated and it was run separately. Most remaining world territory by this time is divided up by the other major world powers. Japan grabs some former British territories in the Far East and Taiwan. China, with an unbroken dynastic regime, grabs Tibet and some more territory in the west. 1926-1939 - Known as the “Time of Peace” as most powers consolidate their gains. Despite the name, millions are killed in forced population movements, exterminations, and assimilations. Basic international institutions pop up mostly in the form of trade pacts. The only independent nations left are Sweden, Norway, Denmark, the American Empire, the Chinese Empire, the Japanese Empire, the Persian Empire, the Union of South Africa, and the Australian Republic (which includes New Zealand), the latter two run by dictators. The American Empire has overextended itself and dismisses the significance of a beer hall putsch in Munich. World War II 1933 - The Nazi Party, led by Adolf Hitler, seizes control of Germany. The Nazi Government begins a massive buildup of troops, tanks, and aircraft. The new German Nazi Army grows to one million troops. Stuka bombers enable Germany to conquer the rest of Europe. Germany's scientists see Germany as the injured party and help Germany develop the atomic bomb. 1941 - Asian Alliance forces attack Hawaii, bringing the American Empire into World War II. 1948 - The German Nazi military successfully tests and launches an A-bomb. V-2 rockets armed with nuclear warheads enable the Nazis to conqer Africa. German scientists deliver atomic weapons to the Asian Alliance which uses these weapons to decimate American Fleets in the Pacific. The Asian Alliance overruns Australia. 1949- Using its new long-range "Amerikabomber" Germany launches a nuclear strike on New York City. The American Empire is forced to capitulate and become another Nazi puppet government. A "cold war"develops between the Nazis and the Asian Alliance. 1950's--First contact between Vulcans and Andorians leads to wars between the two races over the next century. 1959- NASA, the Nazi Allied Space Administration, lands the first man on the moon. 1964- The Space Station Fuehrer goes online with plans to begin moon colonization. 1970 - Fed up with Nazi boasts of Aryan superiority Asian Alliance scientists begin genetic research to develop a "true" superman using labs in India and the Middle East. The Nazis learn of this and operate their own eugenics program in Europe and the Americas. As a result of shifting priorities NASA is disbanded. The Eugenics Wars 1992 The Eugenics Wars begin when Khan Noonien Singh rises to power and seizes several third world countries in an attempt to overthrow Nazi control of the world. The other genetically enhanced beings follow suit and begin a unified takeover in over 40 countries. The Nazi party is weaked in these nations. 1996- The Eugenics War reaches an apparent stalemate follwing the Battle of the Sea of Japan, with Khan having conquered the Asian Alliance and the Nazi Party having survived coup attempts in Europe and North America. The Nazi party is severely weakened. A number of supermen are brought to trial, but they eventually escape. An augment named Joaquin Rodriguez takes control of South America. 1998- The Nazi party falls. No longer united by a common enemy the supermen begin to fight amongst themselves. The Great Khanate splinters into a dozen factions. 2000-2026 Most of the supermen have managed to exterminate each other. Their rule is limited to that of Rodriguez in South America. George II builds a number of palaces in North America, which is increasingly unable to deal with its homeless and relocates them into "Sanctuary Districts" over the next few decades. Khan attempts to rebuild his empire from a base in Australia, but is assassinated by a rival augment, Li Quan. Radical governments in Europe, Asia, and Northern Africa form an "Eastern Coalition of Nations" (ECON), ruled by Li Quan. Colonel Green revives fascism in the form of the Optimum movement. World War III 2026-Colonel Green's war triggers a series of conflicts between the American Empire and ECON over the next few decades, culminating in an all-out nuclear exchange by 2053. 600 million people are killed. Earth is ruled by drug lords and road gangs. Colonel Green siezes control of much of the southwestern region of North America. Adrik Thorsen, a protégé of Green, siezes control of Europe. ECON countries in Africa and Asia become 4th world mercenary states under Thorsen. 2058-The Andorians first arrive on the Class D planet they call Weytahn. They begin to terraform the planet, and establish a settlement on it once an atmosphere is developed. This leads to war with the Vulcans, who believe the planet will be used as a base against them. First contact and expansion 2063- A Vulcan scout ship lands on Earth following Zefram Cochrane's warp-powered flight and is overrun by a mob of humans, including Cochrane, who kill its crewmembers and plunder its technology. Colonel Green travels north to investigate the rocket trails and is never heard from again. His deputy, Colonel Amber, rules over his territory. Using technology plundered from the Vulcans, Cochrane gains control of Colonel Amber's territory. 2065 - A Vulcan cruiser enters Earth's orbit, demanding to know what has happened to their scout ship, when it is unexpectedly fired upon by Kzinti warships. Humans and Vulcans now find themselves uneasy allies against the new invaders. 2066--Now fighting a war against the Kzinti, Vulcans agree to a cease-fire with Andor. 2074-Vulcans and humans drive the Kzinti off Alpha Centauri and carry their war to the Kzinti homeworld, destroying it by 2079. Earth is the big winner, as it is able to come out from under Vulcan's shadow because of the losses Vulcan suffered. Revisionist history will portray Cochrane as having turned the tables on Vulcan "invaders". 2085-Colonization of Alpha Centauri begins. 2093 - The Tellarites discover extensive deposits of dilithium on Rigel XII, held by the Orion Syndicate. 2097-2105 War erupts between the Terran and Andorian empires. The war continues for eight years, with the Tellarites selling dilithium to both sides. Tellarite duplicity in the war is uncovered, but they escape retribution by revealing the location of the Orion homeworlds. Plans are drawn up to conquer the Orion Empire. Mutual respect for each other's battle skills leads to an alliance between Earth and Andor as plans are drawn up to conquer the Orion Empire. Due to their role the Tellarites are considered inferior to the other races. 2110--The Empire launches an attack on the Orions. Vastly outnumbered, the Orion Syndicate "surrenders" some of its slave women to the Empire. This is actually a Trojan horse, as the women give off powerful pheromones that leave those around them virtually unable to resist their will. This doesn't work out quite as planned, as Vulcans are immune to these pheromones. They use mind-meld techniques in an effort to control the women, and through them the Orion Syndicate, but this has the unintended effect of suppressing the women's ability to give off these pheromones. 2130's--Annexation of Orion space brings the Empire into contact with the newly discovered Klingons, and war breaks out between the two empires. The Andorians are especially aggressive allies in the war, slaughtering fourteen Klingons for every Andorian lost. By 2147 a containment zone is built around the Klingon Empire, a humiliation the Klingons will never forgive--or forget. As a result of Andorian losses in the war Earth becomes dominant over both Vulcan and Andor. The Vulcan High Command is officially disbanded, but has one more trick up its sleeve. The Vulcans carry out a secret mission to the Tomed sector to engage a breakaway race from their long civil war two millenia earlier, the Romulans. The beginnings of rebellion The Aenar, a pacifist race living on Andor, begin to openly protest the war, a move which wins over many Vulcans through their shared telepathic abilities. Earth exterminates the Aenar population, which angers the Andorians, including those who had supported the Empire, but had viewed the Aenar as an internal issue. Andorians join Vulcans in a rebellion against the Terran Empire. Soon members of other conquered species, such as Orions and Tellarites, join the rebels. 2155-2218 In 2155 Hoshi Sato of the [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise]] siezes the throne after capturing the [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]]. A number of rebels on the Enterprise are rounded up and executed, including T'Pol, who warns that one day humanity will pay for its arrogance. Sato seeks to consolidate her power and crush the rebellion by making General Thy'lek Shran of the Imperial Guard her official consort- and head Military Commander - to help unite the Terran Empire once and for all. Andorians were to be elevated to status equal to that of Terrans within the empire. The Empress even had a binary clone created using DNA from herself and Shran. Nevertheless, Shran chose to betray the Empress and mounted a coup with the aid of his associate, Admiral Talas, and sent Sato into exile on Deneva, then appointing himself "Lord and Protector of the Realm" and the essential leader of the Empire. He and Talas then proceeded to mount increasingly brutal attacks against rebel targets, including the bombing of unarmed civilian targets (something even Sato would never do). They also launch a new offensive against the Klingons. In the end the Klingons are unable to hold off the Empire; by 2181 Imperial Starfleet pushes its way into the Qo'noS system, where nine out of ten Klingon ships were destroyed, and their core colonies smashed. General Order 24 is carried out against Qo'noS, destroying all life on the planet and turning the Klingons into a race of refugees. With their homeworld conquered, the few remaining Klingons were scattered to the most distant and remote surviving outposts. Now in possession of Qo'noS, the Terran Empire undertook to re-populate the planet using human and Andorian colonists. Shran's victory is short-lived, as war breaks out with the Romulan Star Empire. Vulcans remain silent on Romulan origins, but it soon becomes apparent they're related when Earth and its allies are overrun. The Klingons take advantage of this to strike back and reclaim their home-world. The Andorians and Tellarites are wiped out. Humanity has paid for its arrogance--but hasn't quite learned its lesson yet. Sato escapes from Deneva and emerges as a leader in the Terran resistance. A decade later humans were able to overthrow their Romulan conquerors. The Sato dynasty is re-established. Together humans and Vulcans pushed into Romulan space over the next twenty-five years, after which the Romulan home worlds fell, and the last remnants of the Romulan Empire were some planets bordering the Klingons, and war broke out with them once again. A truce was established, but wars would be fought off and on over the next several decades. The uneasy Earth-Vulcan partnership first formed against the Kzinti is cemented to counter the Klingon threat. This varies from Glass Empires where T'Pol survives and helps Sato thwart Shran's attempt to overthrow her. [[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] voyages and later Mission date 1277.1 Grand Admiral Garth uses his newfound shape-shifting abilities to overthrow Empress Hoshi Sato II and become emperor himself. He appoints Admiral Matthew Decker as Grand Admiral and War Minister. Dr. Tristan Adams, director of the Tantalus Penal Colony, uses the Tantalus field to vaporize Garth and his Orion wife, Marta. John Gill becomes nominal emperor, but is actually a puppet of Adams, who officially becomes propaganda minister. Melakon from the planet Ekos is appointed security minister and Dr. Rota Sevrin from Tiburon is made science minister. Adams' second-in-command at the Tantalus colony, Simon Van Gelder, attempts to seize power, killing Adams with help from Lieutenant Commander James T. Kirk, who creates a distraction by helping the colony's inmates escape. In the confusion Van Gelder and Kirk loot the colony's storage vault, where Kirk discovers the Tantalus Field and uses it on Van Gelder before escaping with the device and having it installed on the Enterprise. He uses it to become its captain by assassinating Christopher Pike. With Adams and Van Gelder gone, Melakon and Dr. Sevrin vie for power by keeping Gill drugged and under their control. In this universe the Organians never evolved into non-corporeal beings, and the Terran-Klingon conflict was "on again" when the Empire attempted to force the Halkans to yield their planet's dilithium crystals. Mission date 3739 Transporter malfunction cause four crewmembers of the I.S.S. Enterprise to change places with their counterparts from an alternate universe. Kirk will subsequently become one of the most famous names in history. Influenced by his captain’s counterpart, Spock overthrows his own Kirk as captain of the Enterprise and secures rights to Halka’s dilithium for the Vulcan Mineral Syndicate on mission date 3823.7 in exchange for a promise on his part to follow through on the other Kirk’s urging. He transfers to Station K-7 on 4428.9, where he will help expose a Klingon plot to poison the Empire’s grain supplies. His next assignment is the I.S.S. Lexington under Robert Wesley. He assumes command of the Lexington on 5031.8, but subsequently transfers off to enter Vulcan politics while retaining his Starfleet rank of Admiral. 7 years later--Spock siezes the throne and abolishes the title of emperor. He institutes reforms that allow governors of the occupied worlds to appoint senators, and people to elect representatives to a Forum, and proposes withdrawing forces from the occupied worlds. The Halkans gain influence in Spock's government with their pacifist views, and Spock is elected to a five-year term as Commander-in-Chief, but then Starfleet moves against him. 9-18 years later--Spock is overthrown and executed. He is able to place his katra into a follower who escaped and witnesses the birth of a resistance. David Marcus, realizing how different his father had turned out on the other side, attempts to form a resistance on Earth, but is killed trying to free scientists from a prison planet. In reaction to Marcus' actions the Empire launches a purge of scientists including Arik Soong II, who in another universe was the grandfather of Noonien Soong. Later events are described in my story:The Gift Category:Browse